


Bruises

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hermann is injured and Newt takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

Title: Bruises  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [geniusbee](http://geniusbee.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: In which Hermann is injured and Newt takes care of him.

 

"Newton, why is it I'm the one with the black eye if you're the one who angered the man at the other table?" Hermann hissed between his teeth as Newt carefully placed the towel-wrapped ice pack against his face.

"Because I know when to duck." He waited until Hermann was holding the ice pack before grabbing his own and putting it on his swollen knuckles. "I did hit him back for you, so that should count for something. I hurt my hand on his thick head."

It was amazing how well Hermann could glare with a single eye. Newt flinched. "Fine. You're only going to hear this once, Hermann, so listen up. The whole thing was my fault and I'm sorry. I should have ignored him like you said to instead of sticking my tongue out."

"Apology accepted, provided you go get us both some of the ice cream from the freezer." Hermann sat back with a sigh. "We were thrown out of the restaurant before our dessert arrived."

Newt grinned as he stood up. "Would you like whipped cream and chocolate sauce on it?"

"Of course. And a cherry on top, if we have any left."

"Be right back."


End file.
